sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jet the Hawk
|Inne media = *Archie Comics *IDW Publishing |Inne nazwy = *The Legendary Wind Master *The Legendary Wind Rider|Wiek = 14|Rasa = Jastrząb|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Oczy = Niebieskie|Wzrost = 100 cm|Waga = 33 kg|Pióra = Zielono-białe|Skóra = Żółta |Ubiór= *Żółto-białe gogle, szare od spodu *Białe rękawiczki z czerwono-czarnymi rękawami *Czerwono-czarno-białe buty z szarymi podeszwami |Dubbing jap. = Daisuke Kishio (2006-obecnie)|Dubbing ang. = *Jason Griffith (2006-2010) *Michael Yurchak (2010-obecnie)|Ataki = |Zdolności = |Przynależność = Babylon Rogues|Lubi = |Nie lubi = }} , znany również jako – antropomorficzny zielony jastrząb i obecny przywódca Babylon Rogues. Jet jest legendarnym złodziejem wywodzącym się z pozaziemskiej rasy, która dawno temu rozbiła się na Ziemi. Swoją reputację Legendarnego Mistrza Wiatru zawdzięcza mistrzowskim umiejętnościom jazdy na latających deskach - Extreme Gear. Jet jest zarozumiały i zuchwały, a także bardzo pewny siebie. Od kiedy zapoczątkował swoją rywalizację z Soniciem próbuje dowieść, że jest najszybszy. Mimo że jest przywódcą Babylon Rogues to rzadko kiedy obchodzi się swoimi obowiązkami. Jet współpracuje z dwoma innymi złodziejami: jaskółką Wave i albatrosem Stormem. Utworzenie Jet i pozostali Babylon Rogues zostali stworzeni jako nowe postacie na potrzeby gry Sonic Riders. Sukces pierwszej gry przyczynił się do powstania jej kolejnych sequeli, a Jet zdobył sporą popularność wśród fanów i pojawił się także w grach spoza serii Sonic Riders. Jet miał początkowo reprezentować inny gatunek zwierzęcia, prawdopodobnie lisa, wilka lub łasicę. Twórcy planowali również dać mu buty w kształcie ptasich szponów, oraz skrzydła zamiast dłoni. Jednak ostatecznie wygląd Jeta został dostosowany do pozostałych postaci z serii. Jastrząb otrzymał czerwone buty z czarnymi płomieniami, oraz normalne dłonie z białymi rękawiczkami. Historia Wczesne życie Jet urodził się w klanie Babylon Rogues - grupie najlepszych złodziei. Był potomkiem Babilończyków - kosmitów którzy w starożytnych czasach rozbili się na Ziemi. Kiedy jego ojciec odszedł, Jet został nowym przywódcą Babylon Rogues i otrzymał klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu. Do jego grupy dołączyli także Wave i Storm, po czym cała trójka zaczęła kontynuowanie dziedzictwa swych przodków. Jet wyrobił sobie niesławną reputację legendarnego złodzieja, a dzięki mistrzowskiemu opanowaniu jazdy na Extreme Gear otrzymał przydomek Mistrza Wiatru. W międzyczasie dowiedział się że posiadany przez niego klucz może pozwolić na znalezienie wielkiego skarbu w Ogrodzie Babilonu. Jet przez długi czas próbował znaleźć sposób na odkrycie skarbu. Sonic Riders Jet siedział w swoim gabinecie na pokładzie latającego okrętu Babylon Rogues. Kiedy przyglądał się kluczowi do Ogrodu Babilonu nagle do pomieszczenia wparował Storm, który miał do przekazania ważną wiadomość. Jednak jego uwagę zwrócił klucz i Jet zaczął mu opowiadać że otrzymał go od ojca. Wave i Storm zaczęli się następnie kłócić o klucz i Jet kazał im przestać. Wspólnicy powiedzieli mu następnie że chce się z nim spotkać Doktor Eggman. Jet przyjął go i dowiedział się, że klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu może być aktywowany jeśli połączy się go z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Jet uznał że kradzież kilku szmaragdów powinna być banalnie prosta, ale Eggman przedstawił mu postać jeża Sonica - uznawanego za najszybszą istotę na świecie. Doktor powiedział również że Sonic wielokrotnie wchodził mu w drogę. Jet postanowił udowodnić, że to on jest najszybszy. Pewnej nocy Babylon Rogues ukradli trzy Szmaragdy Chaosu z Miasta Przyszłości. W trakcie ucieczki napotkali Team Sonic. Knuckles zrzucił Storma z jego deski, którą potem przejął Sonic. Niebieski jeż dogonił Jeta i niemalże go wyprzedził. Jednak wówczas Jet podskoczył do góry i wjechał w Sonica na pełnej szybkości. Niebieski jeż został strącony z deski, a Jet ucieszył się ze swojego tryumfu. Następnego dnia Babylon Rogues dołączyli do organizowanych przez Eggmana wyścigów EX World Grand Prix. Jet wrócił tymczasem na swój latający okręt. Wkrótce zjawił się u niego Storm, który oświadczył że został pokonany przez Knucklesa. Zdenerwowany Jet kazał mu ruszać do bazy Eggmana i lepiej żeby nie wracał stamtąd z pustymi rękoma. Przed wyścigiem w White Cave Jet relaksował się, podczas gdy Wave zaczęła się martwić o Storma. Jet nie interesował się tym za bardzo, więc Wave prawiła mu wykład o jego obowiązkach. Znudzony Jet postanowił się jej wymknąć, aby zadrwić z ćwiczącego niedaleko Sonica. Jet stwierdził że umiejętności jeża nie imponują mu i powiedział że aby zostać mistrzem Extreme Gear należy stać się jednością z wiatrem. Następnie Jet ze śmiechem zniknął w leśnej gęstwinie. Po zakończeniu wyścigu w White Cave Jet jako jedyny ze swojej grupy dostał się do finałów w Dark Desert. Krótko przed rozpoczęciem ostatniego wyścigu do Jeta i Wave przyjechał Storm, któremu udało się zdobyć dziennik Eggmana. Doktor napisał w nim, że poznał legendę chłopca który otrzymał od starożytnych Babilończyków skrzydła dzięki którym mógł opanować świat. Jet był zawiedziony tym, że Ogród Babilonu nie skrywał żadnego skarbu, a jedynie broń. Jastrząb postanowił odejść, ale Wave przekonała go że skoro Eggmanowi zależy na tej broni to musi mieć pewną wartość. Zatem Jet zdecydował się wziąć udział w finałach. Jet prześcignął Tailsa i Knucklesa, ale nie mógł dogonić Sonica. W ostatniej chwili Wave wysadziła deskę niebieskiego jeża podłożonym wcześniej ładunkiem wybuchowym. Jet wygrał EX World Grand Prix i tuż przed zebraniem głównej nagrody podjechał do Sonica i zadrwił sobie z niego. Następnie wyciągnął klucz do Ogrodu Babilonu i połączył go z mocą siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wskutek tego z pustyni wyłoniła się latająca wyspa - Ogród Babilonu. Jet był tak zafascynowany ogrodem, że nie zauważył jak Eggman ukradł mu klucz z dłoni. Doktor poleciał aby zgarnąć skarb, a Babylon Rogues udali się za nim w pościg w swoim latającym okręcie. Jet wyskoczył aby złapać Eggmana, ale musiał się o to ścigać z Soniciem. Ostatecznie został przez niego pokonany. Sonic odzyskał klucz od Eggmana i chciał go oddać swojemu rywalowi. Jednak Jet uważał że nie potrzebuje żadnej nagrody pocieszenia ani też współczucia. W tej sytuacji Wave zabrała klucz, ponieważ chciała zdobyć skarb. Kiedy Babylon Rogues weszli do skarbca przebudzili Babylon Guardiana. Jet, Wave i Storm zostali przez niego zamknięci w Digital Dimension. Team Sonic pomogli im w pokonaniu strażnika i otrzymali kufer ze skarbem. Wówczas pojawił się uzbrojony Eggman i kazał oddać skarb. Jet i Sonic zrobili to z przyjemnością i okazało się, że skarbem był latający dywan, prototyp Extreme Gear. Jet wykorzystał swój klucz i uniósł dywan do góry. Następnie przyznał że nie wierzył w to że Babylon Rogues mogą być potomkami prawdziwych dżinów. Po opuszczeniu Babylon Garden, Jet i Sonic postanowili rozejść się na ten moment i spotkać się w przyszłości. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu EX World Grand Prix Babylon Rogues szukali kolejnego skarbu w Gigan Rocks. Jet rozbroił pułapkę i zdobył tajemniczy kamień zwany Arką Kosmosu. Kiedy zauważył spadającą gwiazdę zaczął wymawiać życzenie, prosząc o moc która pozwoli mu wreszcie pokonać Sonica. Na spełnienie życzenia nie musiał czekać długo. Jeden ze spadających meteorytów rozbił się niedaleko i wytworzył silne wibracje, które aktywowały pułapkę. Przed spadającym głazem Jeta uchroniła Arka Kosmosu, dzięki której mógł kontrolować grawitację. Babylon Rogues uciekli z Gigan Device i wrócili na swój latający statek. Wave przeanalizowała Arkę Kosmosu i okazało się, że była częścią silnika zasilającą Ogród Babilonu. Istniało również 5 kosmicznych kamieni, z czego 1 był główną jednostką a pozostałe się przyciągały. Jet kazał Wave stworzyć radar wykrywający Arki Kosmosu. Wkrótce zjawił się Storm i pokazał Jetowi jak robot SCR-GP kradnie jeden z kamieni. Jet wysłał go do Megalo Station w celu odzyskania arki. Babylon Rogues ścigali roboty aż do Botanical Kingdom, gdzie Jet zniszczył SCR-GP, który trzymał Arkę Kosmosu. Kiedy próbował ją odzyskać okazało się, że Amy uprzedziła go i oddała kamień Team Sonic. Wave zasugerowała aby wyprzedzić Sonica i jego przyjaciół i odciąć im drogę. Tym sposobem Babylon Rogues dostali się do siedziby MeteoTech - firmy odpowiadającej za produkcję robotów. Po pokonaniu strażników Jet osobiście spotkał Sonica. Następnie kazał Amy oddać Arkę Kosmosu, ale dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia o co mu chodziło. Jednak Sonic zwrócił na siebie uwagę Jeta, który nie mógł się powstrzymać i postanowił udowodnić że jest najszybszą istotą we wszechświecie. Jet i Sonic postanowili się ścigać o to kto pierwszy dotrze do centrali, kiedy zaczęło ich gonić więcej robotów. Po drodze Jet dowiedział się od Sonica, że niebieski jeż również znalazł jeden z kamieni. Kiedy bohaterowie dotarli do centrali okazało się, że na czele firmy stał Doktor Eggman. Naukowiec wyjaśnił że stracił kontrolę nad swoimi robotami, kiedy pojawiły się tajemnicze kamienie z kosmosu. Z dalszych tłumaczeń bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że główny komputer Eggmana również był zasilany tymi kamieniami, których szukał przywódca zbuntowanych robotów - SCR-HD. Jet wyjaśnił wówczas że Arki Kosmosu nie są zwykłymi kamieniami i przyciągają się. Kiedy chciał aby Amy podała mu arkę okazało się, że nie było jej w pobliżu. Eggman pokazał im na swoim monitorze, że Storm gonił Amy, jednocześnie będąc ściganym przez SCR-HD. Jet i Wave wrócili na swój latający okręt. Storm również wrócił po pewnym czasie, ale Jet był niezadowolony z jego spóźnienia. Jednak szybko odzyskał humor, kiedy Storm poddał mu aż dwie Arki Kosmosu. Po tym Wave zaprezentowała Jetowi informację, jaką zostawili po sobie starożytni Babilończycy. Wynikało z niej że musieli pozbyć się kosmicznych kamieni z silnika Ogrodu Babilonu, ponieważ doprowadziłoby to do powstania czarnej dziury. Jet jednak nie interesował się tym za bardzo i zależało mu na zgromadzeniu ostatnich dwóch kamieni. Kiedy obejrzał się na swoje biurko zobaczył, że było puste. Doktor Eggman potajemnie ukradł dwie Arki Kosmosu. Jet kazał ścigać go na pełnej mocy. Babylon Rogues dotarli wkrótce pod Crimson Tower i dołączyli do nich Team Sonic. Okazało się że zły doktor planował wykorzystać Arki Kosmosu do przejęcia kontroli nad wszystkimi robotami na świecie. Jet i Sonic postanowili się ścigać o to, kto pierwszy dotrze do Eggmana. Ich rywalizacja zakończyła się remisem, ponieważ obaj wytrącili kosmiczne kamienie z rąk doktora w tym samym momencie. Z powodu obecności wszystkich kosmicznych kamieni pod Crimson Tower przyleciał Ogród Babilonu. Sonic oddał pozostałe arki Jetowi i obiecał, że spotkają się na kolejnym World Grand Prix. Wave powiedziała Jetowi aby zasilili Ogród Babilonu pięcioma Arkami Kosmosu i polecieli nim w kosmos. Zanim Babylon Rogues opuścili Crimson Tower, zjawił się SCR-HD, który skradł wszystkie Arki Kosmosu i poleciał w stronę Ogrodu Babilonu. Doprowadził tam do utworzenia się czarnej dziury, która zagrażała całemu światu zniszczeniem. Eggman uciekł, a Babylon Rouges oraz Team Sonic postanowili ruszyć w samo serce dziury aby zatrzymać SCR-HD. Po pokonaniu Master Core: ABIS wszystko wróciło do normalności. Jet postanowił nie lecieć w kosmos, tak jak marzyli o tym jego przodkowie którzy przed wiekami rozbili się na tej planecie. Później Jet spotkał się z Soniciem w Monopole i stanął z nim do przyjacielskiego wyścigu. Sonic Free Riders Babylon Rogues zapisali się do kolejnych wyścigów World Grand Prix. Jet liczył na to że uda mu się pokonać Sonica w wyścigu. Pierwszymi oponentami Team Babylon byli Team Dark, a kolejnymi Team Rose. W finałach wzięli udział w wyścigu z Team Sonic. Jet kazał Wave trzymać się z dala od sabotowania desek drużyny niebieskiego jeża, aby nie podkopać reputacji Team Babylon. Po wyścigu Babylon Rogues zwyciężyli. Jednak Jet zaczął podejrzewać Wave i Storma o sabotaż, więc postanowił rozegrać jeszcze jeden wyścig z niebieskim jeżem aby mieć pewność że odniósł zwycięstwo bez żadnych wspomagaczy. Jet wygrał i zadowolony z siebie powiedział Sonicowi że będzie gotowy na rewanż w każdym momencie. W Last Story okazało się jednak, że Doktor Eggman potajemnie posłużył się jednym ze swoich robotów do skopiowania danych pozostałych zawodników. Mimo przewagi, Jet i wielu innych zawodników zdecydowało się na wyzwanie doktora na wyścig. Eggman przegrał, ale tylko dlatego że robot podesłał mu fałszywe dane. Robotem tym okazał się być przebrany Metal Sonic, który zachował dane dla siebie i stworzył doskonałą Extreme Gear. Ostatecznie to Sonic pokonał Metal Sonica i zmusił robota do ucieczki. Mimo że Eggman nie miał żadnej nagrody dla zawodników, Jet przyznał że bardzo dobrze bawił się w trakcie wyścigów, z czym zgodził się również Sonic. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympic Winter Games Rival 5.png|thumb|Jet w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]] Jet pojawia się jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. W wersji na Wii pojawia się pod koniec jednego z dni w Festival Mode i gracz musi go pokonać w dyscyplinie Snowcross. W wersji na Nintendo DS Jet pojawia się w trybie Adventure Mode. Można go spotkać w Cubirynth i należy go pokonać w Deluxe Halfpipe aby przejść dalej. Jet rzuca wyzwanie Sonicowi, a po tym jak zostanie pokonany to ucieka, obiecując że wróci po rewanż. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Jet stający do wyścigu z Shadowem Jet powraca jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. W wersji na Wii może pojawić się podczas London Party. Należy wtedy do niego podejść i przyjąć jego wyzwanie, a następnie pokonać w Dream Discus. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Jet pojawia się w trybie fabularnym, jako rywal w biegu na 3000 metrów z przeszkodami gdzie gracz steruje Shadowem. Podczas wydarzeń z gry Jet leciał na swojej desce w pobliżu London Bridge, szukając maszyny wytwarzającej gęstą mgłę. W pewnym momencie przeleciał nad głowami Sonica, Shadowa, Silvera, Tailsa i Yoshiego. Został potem złapany przez trzy jeże i oznajmił, że zamierza odnaleźć maszynę tworzącą mgłę i zniszczyć ją, aby zaszczyty przypadły drużynie Babylon Rogues. Shadow jednak rzucił mu wyzwanie biegu na 3000 metrów z przeszkodami, które Jet przyjął. Po tym jak został pokonany, Jet poprowadził bohaterów do maszyny produkującej mgłę. Próbował ją następnie zniszczyć, ale odbił się od niej i upadł. Okazało się, że maszyny strzegł Bowser Jr.. Shadow, Silver i Yoshi zdołali go pokonać i zniszczyć maszynę. Jet postanowił się następnie oddzielić, sugerując aby Sonic i Tails udali się do British Museum. Jakiś czas po tym gdy mgła powróciła silniejsza do Londynu, Jet, Shadow, Silver i Yoshi oczyścili London Bridge, o czym poinformowali potem Sonica i Mario. Jet pojawił się później na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Legends Showdown 080.png|thumb|Jet w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] Jet powraca jako rywal w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games w trybie Legends Showdown. Pilnuje klucza z trzeciej strefy i należy go pokonać w slalomie gigancie równoległym. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Jet po raz pierwszy w serii Mario & Sonic pojawia się jako grywalna postać w charakterze gościa. W wersji na Wii U aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w piłce nożnej, gdy rzuci graczowi wyzwanie na plaży Copacabana. Jet jest później grywalną postacią, dostępną jedynie w piłce nożnej i Duel Fotball. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Jet jest dostępny tylko w piłce nożnej. Aby go odblokować należy go pokonać w wydarzeniu Football Plus w dniu 7 historii Sonica w trybie Road to Rio. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 11.png|thumb|Trofeum Jeta w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Jet pojawia się jako trofeum do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się jego naklejka, zwiększająca atak nóg o 12 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 13.png|thumb|Trofeum Jeta w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Jet pojawia się w obu wersjach gry jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Jet pojawia się jako zaawansowany duch, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać ulepszoną szybkość ruchu. Sonic and the Black Knight Jet pojawia się w trybie wieloosobowym, ale w fabule gry zastępuje go jego odpowiednik ze świata Camelot - sir Lamorak. Jet posiada te same statystyki i broń co Lancelot i jedyne czym się różnią to zbroja, której Jet nie nosi. Sonic Generations Jet pojawia się w Statue Room jako statua. Można ją odblokować za pomocą kodu 383 870. Jest jedynym członkiem Babylon Rogues który w jakiejkolwiek postaci pojawia się w Sonic Generations. Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Jet został dodany jako grywalna postać w wersji 4.0.2. Jest odblokowywany po przejściu Mushroom Hill Zone. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle W grze Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Jet pojawia się jako rzadka grywalna postać. Posiada maksymalną szybkość, oraz średnie przyspieszenie i siłę. W grze pojawia się także Ice Slicer Jet, ubrany w strój hokeisty. Posiada wyższe przyspieszenie, ale niższą siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Jet jest bardzo arogancki i pewny siebie. Uważa się za najszybszą istotę we wszechświecie i nie może znieść tego, że ktoś jest od niego lepszy. Lubi popisywać się swoimi umiejętnościami, jednocześnie szydząc ze zdolności swoich rywali. Jeśli już ma kogoś pochwalić to w bardzo niewielkim stopniu (nie obejdzie się również bez dodatkowych docinków). Jet zawsze walczy do końca i nawet jeśli ponosi porażkę, to nie poddaje się i dąży do zwycięstwa. Ceni sobie swoją reputację i nie chce robić niczego, co mogłoby ją zniszczyć. Kiedy przegrywa uważa, że nie potrzebuje czyjegoś współczucia ani pocieszenia. Zawsze stara się udowodnić że jest najszybszy. Z czasem wyrósł z tego i skupił się bardziej na sportowej rywalizacji niż koniecznym zwycięstwie. Jet jest niemiły i lekceważący. Lubi obrażać innych i arogancko chwalić się swoim zwycięstwem. W taki sposób często postępuje również z Wave i Stormem, których stara się czasami ignorować. Jako przywódca Babylon Rogues nie toleruje porażek i nie chce okazywać żadnych słabości. Czasami jeśli coś nie idzie po jego myśli to ma napady furii i bezmyślnie uderza i przewraca pobliskie przedmioty. Denerwują go głównie skomplikowane teorie Wave, głupota Storma, czy kłótnie tej dwójki. Mimo że zna swoje obowiązki, to czasami wolni się od nich oderwać i odpocząć. Z biegiem czasu Jet zmienił swój nastrój i postanowił prowadzić drużynę z nieco lepszym nastawieniem. Jest jest samolubny i chciwy. Marzy o zdobyciu wielkiego skarbu. Zdobycie niewyczerpanego majątku jest dla niego najważniejszym życiowym celem. Pieniądze to druga rzecz jaką lubi, zaraz po samym sobie. Nie interesuje go broń, czy podbój świata. Czasami odrzuca niektóre skarby, jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądają na wartościowe skarby. Wynika to z jego pochopności. Jet jest równie niecierpliwy co Sonic. Ponieważ obaj lubią szybkość, nie znoszą bezczynności i nudy. Uwielbiają przygody, z tym że Jet chciałby w nich godnego siebie rywala i wartościowej nagrody. Ulubionym zajęciem Jeta jest jazda na Extreme Gear. Ponieważ opanował ją po mistrzowsku, to lubi się chwalić swoimi zdolnościami i zwycięstwami. Nie cierpi natomiast kiedy ktoś jest od niego lepszy w jego ulubionym sporcie. Mimo, że Jet nie lubi przegrywać, to równie wielki jest jego wstręt do oszustw (w Sonic Riders nie zostało to jeszcze pokazane, a wręcz przeciwnie - Jet nie obchodził się tym że pokonał Sonica nie fair). Jeśli wygrywa przy użyciu różnych sztuczek to uważa swoje zwycięstwo za bezsensowne. Jet próbuje wówczas rozegrać wyścig jeszcze raz, tym razem na czysto. Mimo, że nie zawsze okazuje sportowe nastawienie, to w rzeczywistości ceni godnych siebie oponentów i lubi toczyć z nimi różne wyścigi. Wygląd Jet jest zielonym jastrzębiem z licznymi ciemnozielonymi piórami z tyłu głowy i białymi piórami na klatce piersiowej. Posiada niebieskie oczy i żółty dziób. Jet nosi białe rękawiczki z czerwono-czarno-białymi rękawami. Po jego czerwonych butach z białymi nogawkami ciągną się symbole czarnych, rozgałęzionych płomieni. Jet nosi również żółte gogle sportowe, która zakłada podczas wyścigów. Moce i umiejętności Jet dysponuje ponadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami akrobatycznymi i dobrym refleksem. Potrafi wykonywać bardzo wysokie skoki z różnymi akrobacjami, a jego zdolności bojowe pozwalają mu pokonać kilka robotów, albo za pomocą kopnięcia wywrócić drewniane biurko. W walce bronią Jeta są Bashōsen - dwa zielone wachlarze. Jet może nimi swobodnie obracać i machać w taki sposób, aby ogłuszyć przeciwników. Za ich pomocą może także wytwarzać podmuchy wiatru zdolne do zdezorientowania przeciwników. Jet biega również dosyć szybko. Jednak najszybszy jest podczas jazdy na swoim Extreme Gear. Talent do jazdy na latających deskach odziedziczył po przodkach. Jego preferowaną deską jest Type-J. Jego umiejętności jazdy są znane na całym świecie i dzięki nim zdobył reputację Legendarnego Mistrza Wiatru. Jak dotąd jedynie Sonic był w stanie pokonać go w tym polu. Jet jest na tyle doświadczony, aby dogonić lub wyprzedzić niebieskiego jeża nawet kiedy ten biegnie na piechotę. Może wykonywać wiele różnych akrobacji w powietrzu, oraz jeździć na szynach. Oprócz jazdy na desce Jet potrafi pilotować wielki latający statek Babylon Rogues. Poza samymi umiejętnościami Jet dysponuje również sporą wiedzą na temat sekretów pozwalających na doskonałe opanowanie jazdy na Extreme Gear. Jednym z nich jest odczytywanie strumieni wiatru, dzięki czemu Jet może wykorzystać pełen potencjał swojej deski. Jako członek Babylon Rogues jest doświadczonym złodziejem, nie tylko w kradzieży ale również ucieczce i rozbrajaniu pułapek. Podobnie jak w przypadku jazdy na Extreme Gear, dzięki licznym kradzieżom dorobił się statusu legendarnego złodzieja. Jet jest także obeznany w legendach swojego klanu i zna co nieco z jego przeszłości. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Wave the Swallow * Storm the Albatross Rywale * Sonic the Hedgehog (największy rywal) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-10000B Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * SCR-HD * Metal Sonic * Babylon Guardian Temat muzyczny W Sonic Riders temat muzyczny Jeta jest jednocześnie tematem całego zespołu Babylon Rogues. Utwór nosi tytuł Catch Me If You Can. W Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity pojawia się jego remiks. W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Jet należał do Battle Bird Armada. Ponieważ sprzeciwił się planom Battle Lorda, które zakładały znalezienie starożytnego Babylon Garden i wykorzystanie go do podboju świata, został uwięziony na jednym z jego okrętów. Poznał tam Wave i Storma, z którymi później uciekł i założył grupę Babylon Rogues. Jet i jego drużyna chcieli znaleźć Babylon Garden jako pierwsi, aby zdobyć sławę. Później zostali wynajęci przez Doktora Eggmana w celu pokonania Sonica, ale nie udało im się to. Innym razem próbowali ukraść Szmaragd Sol, ale również nie powiodło im się. Kiedy mieli szansę na znalezienie Babylon Garden zostali zmuszeni do ponownego dołączenia do Battle Big Armada. Wszystko skończyło się, kiedy Sonic powstrzymał ich i zniszczył Babylon Garden. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Jet i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. IDW Publishing W komiksach publikowany przez IDW Publishing przeszłość Jeta jest identyczna jak w grach, do momentu zakończenia wydarzeń z Sonic Forces. Jet jest przywódcą Babylon Rogues i w trakcie jednego z napadów obrabował wraz ze swoją drużyną Mineral Museum, ale stracił wszystkie łupy przez Tangle, Whisper i Jewel, które je odzyskały. Ciekawostki * Imię Jeta pochodzi od prototypowej nazwy postaci z Sonic Triple Trouble, znanej obecnie jako Fang the Sniper. * Jet jest najmłodszym członkiem Babylon Rogues. * Jet jest najczęściej pojawiającym się w grach członkiem Babylon Rogues. * Obok Silvera, Jet jest najmłodszym rywalem Sonica. * W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych postaci, Jet zwraca się do Sonica zwykle po jego pełnym imieniu: Sonic the Hedgehog. * Jet miał być początkowo grywalną postacią w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. * Jet przypomina postać Bean the Dynamite z gry Sonic the Fighters. Obaj są ptakami, mają zielone pióra i żółte dzioby. Niektórzy fani uważają że podczas tworzenia postaci Jeta, twórcy wzorowali się na Beanie. * Gatunek zwierzęcia jakim jest Jet może być odwołaniem do Tony'ego Hawka - sławnego skatera. * W artworkach 2D Jet ma nozdrza na swoim dziobie, ale w artworkach 3D i w grach ich nie posiada. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Team Babylon Kategoria:Grywalne postacie